Desmond Osgrey
Timeline Desmond was born the second son of Ser Leo Osgrey and Lady Mina nee Webber. While House Osgrey once considered themselves the mightiest Lords of the turbulent Northern Marches, the ravages of time and political machinations had reduced them to among the pettiest of Landed Knights, with the ancient holdfast of Coldmoat a mocking remainder of past glories as it can barely be sustained with the few acres of land they now owned. While Desmond did not grow up as particularly ambitious, the tales of splendor of wealth of the past could enchant any young boy, thus he took well to his studies of warfare and fighting in hopes of one day leading his family to regain their fortune and glory. As he grew up into a lean young man, he became noted for his Martially Adept skills with blade and his Leadership of men. His father however, became a cold and grave man after witnessing the horrors of the Great Schism which he participated in with Coldmoat's meager levies. Father and son quarreled, and the two became estranged. He and his brother, against his father's wishes, led Coldmoat's levies in the Battle of Ashford where they both arrogantly charged themselves along with the rest of the Reach cavalry into the Targaryen line out of a thirst for glory. His brother received a crossbow bolt through the visor, while Desmond's courser was skewered through the throat by a Unsullied Pike, causing the young Osgrey to tumble off it onto the blood soaked soil, where he was trampled into unconscious and a shattered arm by Targaryen soldiers. Desmond was taken captive by a few sellswords in the service of Maekar and held with the other captives until the end of the war. To Desmond's great surprise and chagrin, his father refused the ransom out of spite and thus the heir to Coldsmoat was taken across the Narrow Sea with the Golden Company as a prisoner and potenial slave chattel. Eventually he managed to bluff his way out of captivity when he convinced a lackwit gaoler that he was the heir to a infinitely wealthy Westeroi family that would easily set him up for life if freed. Still bitter over his father's betrayal, Desmond took a mule to Braavos where he took up the art of Waterdancing, becoming rather adept in it's usage despite his disability. Eventually leaving Braavos, Desmond traveled the length and bead of Essos for seven years before finally returning to Coldmoat to confront his father, only to find him dead a year prior and a wizened Castellan in his place desperately searching for the nearest blood relative to inherit the castle. Once his identity was verified, the lost son of Osgrey took his birthright at Coldmoat. Though long years in the east had made him tempered and imbibed him with a newfound lust for power.. Recent Activity Timeline 370 A.C: Born. 370-380 A.C: Early childhood, broken up by Great Schism. 390 A.C: Captured in the battle of Ashford. 390-397 A.C: Wanders Essos. Early 398 A.C: Returns to the Reach and inherits Coldmoat. Family Ser Leo Osgrey, his father 396 Dame Mina Webber, his mother 397 Ser Tytos Osgrey, his brother. 390 Category:House Osgrey Category:Reachman Category:The Reach